marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2011
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2011. 2011 January 9th *British television series begins to air in the United States of America, becoming one of Happy Hogan's favourite shows.Iron Man 3 10th ]] *As Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man, he brings about a period of relative peace and is credited with stabilizing East-West relations.Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic His main target is the Ten Rings, who are based in Pavlodar, Kabul, and the Gulf of Aden. He saves an airman in the Congo who was test piloting a vehicle designed by Justin Hammer under the orders of Thaddeus Ross. However, Stark realizes the palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him, and while he searches for a cure he keeps his condition a secret.Iron Man 2: Public IdentityMarvel's Timeline February 12th *In Germany, Tony Stark is on a business trip to make a partnership between Stark Industries and Gorani Insurance. He is stopped on the road by a policemen, who tells him that 15 million dollars worth of paintings have been stolen from a museum and describes the car of the thieves; he then lets Stark pass. Later, Stark fixes the flat tire of a young woman. Further along the road he discovers a car matching the description of the car the policemen described earlier.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron *He opens the trunk and finds all the paintings inside. The criminals return and open fire on Stark, but he fends them off with the glove of the Mark IV Iron Man armor. He manages to return the paintings to the museum and get to the meeting, where he meets the same woman whose tire he repaired. The woman is Evetta Gorani, the heir to Gorani Insurance. Her father and Gorani Insurance's current president Michael Gorani explains to him that the the paintings he recovered were insured by Gorani, meaning Stark saved the company over one hundred million dollars. He successfully starts a business partnership with Gorani.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron 15th *''Good Man'' is released as a single by .Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 18th *Iron Man tracks a shipment down of first generation Tellor Propellant Rifles, made by Stark Industries. The weapons where set to be destroyed after Tony Stark made the decision to no longer provide any weapons. Instead, the shipment got diverted by a hacker to a different location. While the shipments gets unloaded, Iron Man stops the guards and destroys the weapons.Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? *Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Sierra Leone.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head *Meanwhile Pepper Potts and Jesse try to track down the hacker but he left no trace. *On her break, Jesse gets an email and thinks it is from her aunt but appeared empty when opening it. 20th arrives at a local carnaval in Genoa, Italy]] *Two days later it is revealed that the email was sent by hackers who mined her computer, scanned her passwords and got acces to the main frame of Stark Industries. The hackers exploited Stark by pretending to be him by stealing his online identity, buying expensive art, philanthropic funding and spending money on extravagant parties. Stark is able to track down the coding from the mail downloaded by Jesse to Genoa in Italy. *Iron Man arrives at a local carnaval in Genoa which is sponsored by Stark's own money via the hackers. While he circles the carnaval he is spotted by Ten Rings insurgents lead by the hacker Cordo Gaines. Having the rest of the stolen weapon shipment, they start shooting at Iron Man and when they use a rocket launcher, Iron Man is taken down to the ground. But the weapons are supplied with Stark Industries chips and Iron Man is able to remotely turn the weapons down. Cordo Gaines and his men get arrested while Iron Man extends the carnaval with another week and calls Pepper to come over. 25th *158 days since his last “incident”, Bruce Banner has an accident that causes a drop of his blood to fall into a soda bottle. He sends a sample of his blood to Samuel Sterns, who conducts further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs.The Incredible Hulk '' March 25th * '' is released by , containing the song Good Man. April 22nd *The 2011 Stark World Exposition begins.Iron Man 2 23rd *Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. These are chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern, who urges him to give the Iron Man suit (which was built six months ago''Iron Man) to the Military and calls Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refuses to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals Hammer Industries has had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense.The comic The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII establishes that had happened 189 days since the Duel of Los Angeles, in order to fit with the rest of the timeline, we stretch it to 194 days. 24th *Stark appoints Pepper Potts Chairman and CEO of Stark Industries. In Russia, an agent of the Ten Rings supplies Ivan Vanko assistance in infiltrating the Grand Prix of Monaco. 26th *Jane Foster, working in Puente Antiguo for Culver University, discovers a subtle aurora in New Mexico. The atmospheric disturbances will continue to take place for the next sixteen days to the exact minute.Thor'' May 10th *'Ambush in Rio de Janeiro': Thaddeus Ross' unit, having traced Bruce Banner to the bottling factory, raids Rocinha under the field command of Emil Blonsky. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, defeats the task force and escapes. 14th *Bruce Banner wakes up in Guatemala and decides to travel back to Culver University to see if any data on his original project remains. Over the next seventeen days he travels through Central America and the US towards Willowdale, Virginia. 20th *Natasha Romanoff is ordered by Nick Fury to go undercover at Stark Industries.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 21st *James Rhodes tries to negotiate a compromise between Tony Stark and the Pentagon. While Rhodes and Stark are arguing, Stark challenges Rhodes to try one of his Iron Man suits. Rhodes accepts and takes the Mark II, arguing with Iron Man during the flight. When they arive back at Stark's Mansion and Rhodes gets his armor off, he makes it clear that he does not let Stark put him in the position to choose between their friendship and his duty. Saying at his departure, that they both know where that would end up.Iron Man 2 Adaptation 22nd *Tony Stark signs paperwork to transfer power to Pepper, and meets his new personal assistant, "Natalie Rushman". *Banner makes his way through Chiapas, Mexico. 24th *Tony Stark finishes the assembling of his Mark V.The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII *'Duel of Monaco': At the Circuit de Monaco, Stark replaces Team Stark's regular driver DiFilipo in Race G. Ivan Vanko attacks him between turns 16 and 17 by the harbor. Switching into a portable, lightweight Iron Man armor (Mark V) Stark defeats Vanko. *Later that evening, Stark visits Vanko in prison before flying back to the United States of America with Pepper. 25th *Senator Stern appears on news channels to support military control of the Iron Man armor. 26th *Justin Hammer orchestrates Ivan Vanko's escape from prison to have him work on Hammer Industries' own weapon-suit program. 27th *Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko arrive at the Hammer Industries Headquarters in New York City. Vanko begins revamping Hammer's own battle suit prototypes into unmanned, remote-controlled drones. 28th *S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors Bruce Banner, Jane Foster and Tony Stark.Marvel's Timeline *Media speculation continues about Tony Stark's fitness to continue as Iron Man. James Rhodes tries to convince him to hand over the Iron Man suits to the United States Armed Forces, but he continues to refuse. 29th *'Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion': Nick Fury is informed that Tony Stark has 72 hours left to live due to his palladium poisoning. On Tony Stark's birthday, he is inconsolable over his inability to solve his palladium poisoning dilemma and gets drunk, which leads to a confrontation with James Rhodes, who dons the Mark II Iron Man armor. The fight wrecks a portion of Stark's Malibu mansion, and Rhodes leaves with the Mark II suit. *Bruce Banner has passed through US customs, and there are reports of "atmospheric disturbances" in the South West region. Handed lithium to slow the effects of the condition, Fury leaves to meet Stark, carrying lithium to slow the palladium's effects, and orders Agent Jasper Sitwell to track Banner. 30th *Jane Foster contacts Erik Selvig, who flies out to New Mexico to help her monitor the atmospheric disturbances. Her message is intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D.Thor Adaptation *In Asgard, Thor's coronation is suddenly interrupted when Odin senses a break-in in his treasure room. The culprits are discovered to be Frost Giants, and the Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war. *James Rhodes flies to the Edwards Air Force Base and delivers the Mark II suit to the Military. Nick Fury finds Tony Stark at Randy's Donuts, injects him with lithium and confines him to house arrest. Natalie Rushman reveals herself to be Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *General Meade orders Justin Hammer to upgrade the Mark II armor with new weaponry, but Rhodey secretly removes the suit's Arc Reactor. ]] *'Attack on Jotunheim': Thor, Sif, Loki and the Warriors Three travel to Jotunheim to seek justice for the actions of the Frost Giants. A fight breaks out between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, but Odin arrives riding Sleipnir to break up the fight. 31st *Returning to Asgard, Odin berates Thor for his reckless actions, stripping him of his godly power and casting him out of Asgard. *Stark visits Pepper at Stark Industries, where she mentions Hammer is hosting a presentation at the Stark Expo tomorrow. Returning home, Stark makes an intuitive breakthrough on how to fix his palladium problem through the creation of a new element theorized by his father and hidden in the layout of the Stark Expo. *Nick Fury reassigns Agent Phil Coulson from monitoring Tony Stark to investigate atmospheric activity in New Mexico. Coulson leaves that afternoon. *Stark builds a small Particle Accelerator to create the element using equipment owned by Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *'Battle at Stark Expo': Justin Hammer's Stark Expo presentation is hijacked by Ivan Vanko, who uses the drones to attack the crowd. Tony Stark flies to the Expo to stop Vanko, defeating the Hammer Drones with the help of Rhodey (wearing the upgraded "War Machine" armor), the Black Widow and Happy Hogan. Vanko is killed in an explosion that destroys the Oracle Pavilion, while Hammer is arrested for breaking Vanko out of prison. Stark flies Pepper Potts to safety, they kiss and start a romantic relationship. Rhodey decides to keep the War Machine armor for himself. *Phil Coulson arrives at a S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in Roswell, New Mexico to assemble his team of agents.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week *Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis detect a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the nearby desert and discover the powerless Thor at its epicentre. He provokes Lewis with his aggressive behavior, but they subdue him with a tazer and take him to a local hospital. *Before leaving Hammer Industries, the Black Widow downloads all of the information stored on Hammer's mainframe and destroys the facility. speaks with Bruce Banner]] *Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University. He sees Betty Ross, but does not approach her. *Banner goes to his old friend and pizzeria owner Stanley Lieber to hide out. Lieber offers him the Pizza Shop's upstairs spare bedroom. June 1st *On his way from Roswell to Puente Antiguo, Coulson prevents an armed robbery at a gas station.Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer *Nick Fury sends Clint Barton to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to assist Phil Coulson. *In Puente Antiguo, a local man discovers Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, in a crater about 50 miles west of the town. Unable to lift it, he calls several other people to give it a try. Jane Foster helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held and takes him back to her workplace. *Coulson arrives in New Mexico and discovers the site of Mjølnir. S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly quarantines the area and erects a portable laboratory over the site to study the hammer. Clint Barton arrives later that day. *Loki discovers his true heritage: Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, is his real father. After confessing the truth Odin collapses and enters Odinsleep. Sif and the Warriors Three suspect Loki's treachery. *Thor and Foster head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation erected around Mjølnir. Thor sneaks in and tries to lift Mjolnir, but fails and is captured. *Loki appears before Thor, who is being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation, and claims Odin is dead. In the evening, Erik Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Phil Coulson to release Thor into his custody. *Bruce Banner poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs and research database. On the way, he is accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she has him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson informs the military of Banner's whereabouts. ]] *Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized “low dose” injection of Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross. *Predicting an imminent move from General Ross, Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to spy on Banner. *After an evening of drinking with Erik Selvig, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Realms to Foster. 2nd *Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Earth to find Thor. Loki sends the Destroyer after them. *Tony Stark ends the 2011 Stark Expo. *'Battle at Culver University': At Culver University, Betty Ross walks Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seems to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but is still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Natasha Romanoff witnesses Banner's transformation and Blonsky's enhanced performance from afar. The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video, names the creature "an Incredible Hulk” in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days. *S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to monitor the Hulk incident and the crater site in New Mexico, as well as Europe, Africa, and the Atlantic Ocean. *Tony Stark has a debrief with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is offered an advisory position as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative, which he accepts on condition that Stern honors him with a medal for his services. Three hours later, Stern begrudgingly gives Stark his medal. *Natasha Romanoff informs Fury about Emil Blonsky's enhanced attributes, having witnessed his performance during the Culver University incident. *'Battle of Puente Antiguo': The Destroyer attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Puente Antiguo. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight it, and during the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to defeat the Destroyer. *Clint Barton discovers the Destroyer's inanimate body in Puente Antiguo. Later that day, with the help of Phil Coulson, they transport the body to Roswell, New Mexico. *The Frost Giants invade Asgard. Laufey finds Odin, but Loki turns on him and kills him before Laufey is able to kill Odin. *'Duel at the Bifrost Bridge': Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three return to Asgard, where Thor reveals Loki's plan to seize the throne. Unfortunately, in the ensuing battle between them, Thor is forced to destroy the Bifrost Bridge to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim and committing genocide against the Frost Giants. This action strands him in Asgard, unable to return to Earth. Loki falls into space and ends appearing in the Sanctuary. 3rd *Thaddeus Ross has a meeting with the task-force staff. *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hide out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of sustaining his injuries, Emil Blonsky has fully recovered. *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a romantic dinner on Tony Stark's Mansion where she gives him a magnets that can keep magnetic power permanently and were made on Japan. 4th *Stark investigates the magnets that Potts gave him last night in order to improve it in his new armor. *Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name is Samuel Sterns. Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely. *'Duel of Harlem': The Military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards. *Natasha Romanoff discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody. 's research to find Thor]] *Learning that the defeat of Loki could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders.Thor: The Dark World Prelude *In New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents help with Jane Foster's research to find Thor. They discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea. *Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilizes, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor. 5th *The World Security Council grants Nick Fury new funds for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This will provide the resources he needs to examine the Tesseract fully, as well as to put into action the 'Avengers Initiative'. *The New York Bulletin writes a front page article called "Harlem Terror", describing the battle between Abomination and Hulk.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm 7th *Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract.Thor Post-credits Scenes *The first "Mandarin bombing" occurs, masquerading as a terrorist attack, and beginning the conflict later known as Aldrich Killian's War.Iron Man 3 8th *In a diner, Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to prevent Emil Blonsky being assigned to the Avengers Initiative. The World Security Council have ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to make Blonsky part of the team as they consider him a war hero. Coulson and Sitwell send Tony Stark to meet with Thaddeus Ross within 24 hours to ruin any chance of this recruitment going through.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant *Pepper Potts gives an interview on Stark Tower.Iron Man 3 Prelude *Tony Stark gives James Rhodes a new version of the War Machine armor. 9th *Following Hulk's incident in Harlem, Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about "putting a team together". He is apparently on a mission to recruit Blonsky, but his behavior enrages Ross so much that he refuses to release Blonsky into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. 30th *WHiH World News posts late at night on Google+ saying "Catch our exclusive interview with Tony Stark and his thoughts after revealing his "true" identity to the public, tonight at 10."WHiH World News: Google+ Posts July 1st *An interview with Tony Stark on revealing himself as Iron Man is broadcasted on WHiH World News. 4th *Bruce Banner settles in a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia, where he works on gaining control of the Hulk.31 Days Since Last Incident. August 6th *Peaceful march of protest against the police in Tottenham turns into a that spread across London and many other cities in England.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back 9th *War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Mumbai, India. October 25th ]] *Lucy Bauer and her husband, Joseph Bauer find the Darkhold in the basement of the home's former owner and open it. When Lucy touches it, she discovers that she cand read the text in English while Joseph can read it in German.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup November 2nd *Thaddeus Ross suffers a heart attack and undergoes 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass to save his life.Captain America: Civil War 12th *War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Ghazni province, Afghanistan. 13th *The second Mandarin bombing occurs. 16th is killed by Sofia]] *Black Widow is sent to a mission in Moscow, Russia, where she searchs for missing Stark Industries technology. Disguised as Tatiana Sokolova, she works at a night club. While she tries to interrogate Mikhail Fjodorov, one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers, Fjodorov is killed by an unknown woman. Romanoff is forced to leave the club, fighting several security men in the process. After she returns to a hotel, she is attacked by a team of masked mercenaries, but she defeats them and receives a SIM card to reach the mysterious woman she saw in the night club.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 1 17th *Later, in the very early hours of the morning, Black Widow talks to the woman named Sofia, and learns that she is a "fan" and wants to take over the name "Black Widow". Romanoff agrees to meet with Sofia and breakes all her contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D.. 21st *A few days later, Romanoff confronts Sofia in a sport hall in Sochi, where she is defeated and almost drowned but she is saved at the last moment by Phil Coulson, who is following a pair of goons working for the arms dealer General Starodoub. Coulson gives Romanoff the necessary equipment to infiltrate the yacht belonging to Yuri Klementiev, one of General Starodoub's business partners, where she meets Sofia again, an encounter which costs them the life of agent Gennady Markov.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 2 23rd arrives at Vladivostok]] *Phil Coulson discovers that Sofia's employer is the billionaire Richard Frampton, Romanoff infiltrates his headquarters in Vladivostok. She discovers that Frampton works for the Ten Rings terrorist organization and that he has made a Jericho missile that will explode near the border between Russia and North Korea, greatly destabilizing the world peace. Romanoff infiltrates the launching area and destroys the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia are killed in the explosion.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 3 December 18th *The HYDRA-instigated draws to a close.Captain America: The Winter Soldier References Category:Timeline